Stupid Boys
by Poison's Ivy
Summary: I want revenge on those pathetic males, stated Redvenge. Her grin turned sadistic. But I wish for Lexi to join me first. Soon, women will dominate the world, and Lexi will be too busy helping me to stop me. LexiAce
1. Chapter 1

**Decided to try something different. I have nothing against boys; I'm a friend with a lot of them.**

**Stupid Boys**

The sound of boys laughing filled the walls of the bright red mansion.

"Stupid boys. Don't ever let me play with them."

The girl who spoke had bright red eyes and fiery red long hair. She walked through the hall. The strange thing about this girl was that she had crimson colored skin, her lips were scarlet, and her outfit matched. Tight red leather pants and a tight red t-shirt was her outfit, with a devil girl logo on the shirt.

"Is it because of my skin color?"

She reached the end of the hall only to see a dead end.

"I mean, come on!" She looked around her red barriers. "Stupid comet. Turned me into this red freak!"

She turned around and walked towards the other door at the other end of the hall. She opened the door to meet a few boys playing video games.

"Hey, can I play?" she said.

The video game paused and the girl met the faces of three boys. One had shaggy blond hair and blue eyes, another one had brown hair and brown eyes, and one other had black slick hair with blue eyes.

The responses? "No way", "As if", and "Not in you dreams!" were heard.

"And why not? I can play as well as any of you."

The boy with black hair replied, "You can't play cuz' you're a girl! Duh."

"That's it?" She said with a slight hint of anger in her voice.

The red girl put her hands to the air and all the color drained from her body. The red walls seemed to have blood fall down them. There was a river of blood filling the room, the girl floating above it."

"Then perish." She said in a whisper. And those were the last words the girl said to them. .

------------------------

A pink bunny was walking through the streets on Acmetropolis.

"How dare they! Stupid boys! Don't know anything!"

_Flashback._

_(Lexi's POV)_

"_Hey guys, what's up?" I walked in to see Duck playing with his cell phone, Rev playing air hockey all by himself, Ace was making plans, Tech was inventing something else new, and Slam was eating. Nothing new. _

"_Eh" was what I heard from Duck and Slam, Rev was scoring himself from what I heard, and Ace and Tech said, "The usual." _

_It sucked to be the only girl in the group. _

_But I can't complain. _

"_Lexi, why don't you do some girly thing? We boys are busy." Duck said. _

_Duck was being a jackass._

_Again._

"_What? Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I don't like to do boy stuff." _

"_Yea, well why are you on this team? It's filled with boys! You really don't fit-"_

_I didn't hear the end of Duck's sentence, but I didn't have to. _

_I left. _

_I could hear "Lexi!" And "Come back!" and "He didn't mean that!" _

_I didn't want to hear their shit. If they don't want me here, fine. _

_Sometimes it sucked to have super hearing. _

_End Flashback._

**Lexi's POV:**

I knew Duck didn't mean it, he was just mad from losing to Tech with a bet. Still, it hurt me a lot. Why did I hang out with them?

Ace, well, I don't have to explain. I really like him, and he's a great friend. The only boy I can't get mad at.

Sometimes.

The others (not including Duck) are my friends who I never get in fights with.

I saw a girl coming my way, and just by the looks of her eyes, I made two conclusions.

She was hit by the meteor, or wore contacts.

Why did the first one sound better?

I heard that she was muttering "Stupid Boys. At least I got my revenge."

Yikes. A guy accidentally bumped into her.

Her black coat fell off, and red skin showed.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" The guy asked.

"Okay? Okay?" She was screaming. Out of nowhere, blood was flowing through the streets.

I looked around. All the guys were screaming, but the girls didn't even notice it.

She saw me.

Gulp.

"Hi." She said nicely to me.

I looked around again. I knew she was talking to me. But it looked as if nothing happened.

"Hi." I replied.

"What's your name?"

"Lexi? You?"

She seemed to pause for a moment.

"Redvenge. Call me Redvenge."

**I know, suckish name, but please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own them.**

"Redvenge? That's an interesting name."

"Lexi, as in Lexi from the Loonatics?"

"Yep, that's me. What just happened?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Redvenge said.

"I mean, all the guys disappeared, and there was blood, and- wait, is your name seriously Redvenge?" Lexi asked.

"No, my real name's Scarlet. You can call me that. And that was my powers. Sorry. You can take me to jail if you like…" The girl said.

"No, um, I, you know what? Why don't we go downtown? I need some girl time for myself." Lexi said. 'Why was I stuttering?' Lexi asked herself.

"Yea! I need that too." Scarlet said.

------------------------

**Back with the Loonatics:**

"Hey Duck, what was all that about?" Ace asked, furious at Duck.

"Nothing! But you have to say; she is the only girl on the team! Why is she here anyway?" Duck asked, beginning a fight with Ace.

"She's a part of the team. It doesn't matter that she's the only girl, and who are you to say who stays on the team or not? Loonatics, we have to find Lexi, come on!" Ace ordered.

------------------------

**Back with Lexi and Scarlet:**

**Scarlet's POV:**

I hate boys, and according to Lexi here, she does as well… maybe I can get her on my side. Maybe even get her to quit the Loonatics team.

Yea, that might work. As soon as I show her how boys can be bitches.

"You know Lexi, my friends are all boys. They were playing video games, and they wouldn't let me play because I was a girl!" I told her while shopping.

"Wow, that's mean. One of the members of my team just said, 'Yea, well why are you on this team? It's filled with boys!' Can you believe him?" She said.

"Omg." This was too easy.

"Well Lexi, do you want to get revenge on them?" I asked.

"Sure, why not? What do you have planned?"

"You'll see…" Oh yea Lexi, you'll definitely see.

------------------------

**Sorry it was short. I don't have anything against boys. And if you didn't know, Scarlet is the villain here. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.**

------------------------

**Lexi's POV:**

Scarlet and I were eating pizza at the mall. For some reason, I couldn't remember what she said her other name was. Oh well.

**Scarlet/Redvenge's POV:**

"Lexi? Why don't you scare all those boys? That's what I did. They'll probably never not let me play with them again." I said to Lexi.

"Duck was the only one who made fun of me. Not the rest." She said. Wait a minute, what? She wasn't supposed to remember that! She was supposed to think that _all_ the boys made fun of her! Uh! Oh well. I just will have to make her think that the other way.

"Oh please! Since Danger Duck said that, the rest of them will think about it. And their stupid little brains might think he was right!" I told her. This had to work. I can use Lexi as bait!

**Normal POV:**

'Well, she does have a point.' Lexi thought. Her ears perked up. She heard someone yelling her name… it was Ace!

"Redvenge, I have to go. My friend is calling me."

Just before she left, Scarlet/Redvenge asked, "Wait, who?"

"Ace, from my team!" Her ears perked up again. "And he's about to leave the mall! Bye Redvenge!" Then she left.

**Scarlet/Redvenge's POV:**

Oh no. My memory charm didn't work.

My powers let me take revenge on the opposite gender if I'm mad at them. And they also let me use a memory charm in order to tamper with the memories of others.

But why hadn't it worked on Lexi?

As soon as that boy called her, she remembered my evil name, Redvenge. And she forgot everything I was telling her! Just to meet that boy! Uh!

Wait a minute… she said Ace was calling her. Ace, that yellow rabbit from the Loonatics team…

She must like Ace more than a friend. Huh. That's why it didn't work; love and all that junk.

I never believed in love. If you want love, you have to love a boy. And seeing how much I hate boys…

Uh. I hate this.

Back to business: how do I get Lexi on my side?

------------------------

**With Ace and Lexi:**

"Ace!" He turned around to see Lexi running towards him.

"Lexi! Where'd you go? Now, I'll let you know, Duck was being an ass, and-"

Lexi started laughing.

"It's okay. I know."

"And you do fit in. I'm sorry if we make you seem as if you don't belong there."

Lexi smiled. She had some great friend standing in front of her.

"Thanks Ace."

She gave him a hug, and then walked towards their home.

Ace just stood there.

"Ace, are you coming or not?"

"Yea, yea, I'm coming."

------------------------

**Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own Loonatics Unleashed.**

**Normal POV:**

**With Redvenge:**

Redvenge (or Scarlet) was pacing around her crimson colored mansion. Her face was flustered, and she was biting her lip.

'What do I do?' She sat down to watch some television.

There was some news about some new villain; he turned into this… thing with yellow eyes and green skin. The upsetting Loonatics had caught him (in Redvenge's opinion), and he turned back into normal. Redvenge sighed. She knew it wasn't possible for herself; she could never change back into human.

'Stupid Loonatics. Stupid boys. Stupid Ace. If only I could get rid of him!' she thought.

"Hm, maybe…if I get rid of Ace…" Redvenge said.

"Then, Lexi won't have anyone to love…"

**With Lexi:**

Lexi sat on her bed. She sighed as she looked at a photo album. She passed pictures of her teammates individually, and herself and the team, and herself and Ace.

'Ace…' Lexi thought. It was kind of obvious that she had a crush on the yellow rabbit. Maybe it was his leadership. Maybe it was his jokes. Or maybe it was the fact that he was the only rabbit she had seen in a while. Considering she _was_ a rabbit…

She smiled and put the album away. Her thoughts went back to when she came home with Ace this afternoon….

_Flashback:_

"_Hey guys, Lexi's back!" _

_Everyone, even Duck, had gotten up and went to meet her. Tech nudged Duck on his elbow and he said "Sorry" in a sort of grumpy way. _

"_Like you mean it Duck." Ace said, smirking and leaning back on the wall. _

"_Lexi, I'm sorry I said that you didn't fit in, you do. Without you, we'd be in trouble." Duck said, grumbling. _

"_I'm sorry, what? I didn't hear you!" Lexi said, pretending not to hear._

"_What the hell! You have super hearing for Pete's sake! I can say it in such a low voice and put you three kilometers away and you could still hear me!" Duck said, shouting. _

"_Yes, see, that's better!" Lexi remarked, and then laughed and said, "I'm only kidding Duck! I heard you. I forgive you."_

_End Flashback._

Lexi smiled at the memory. Which reminded her of when she was with Scarlet. 'Or was her name Redvenge?' Lexi thought.

It was weird. When she was with Redvenge, she couldn't remember so much, only the incriminating things against _boys._

'That's weird. Scarlet couldn't have possible put some memory charm on me, could she?' Lexi thought.

'I've gotta go ask Tech. He'll know for sure.'

**Sorry it's short, but I want Tech to explain next chapter, stay tuned!**

**Please review!**

**And because of the vacation, expect a lot of updates.**


	5. Memory Loss

Disclaimer: Why would I have a disclaimer if I owned Loonatics Unleashed? 

"Hey Tech?" Lexi called out as she looked for the green fox.

"Yes?" He was working on a new invention that would most likely help the Loonatics in their next mission. He put the drill down, took off his mask and looked at the pink bunny.

"I meet this new girl… Red-Scarlet." She corrected, for she did not want them to find out Scarlet's real name. She didn't understand why, but followed he conscious anyway.

"Red Scarlet? That's an interesting name." Tech said, chuckling softly.

"No! Her name is Scarlet; I made a mistake. Now like I was saying- will you please stop laughing?" Lexi whined, watching the green fox laugh.

"Sorry. I just don't see how you can make a mistake with Red and Scarlet. Anyways, go on."

"Thank you. I met her earlier, and now… I can only remember our conversation. She was against boys, saying how ignorant and stupid they were, no offense, and it seemed at if… she was brainwashing me. I can't remember what happen in the morning, who I talked to, anything!"

Tech was concerned. "Well, sit down. We'll have to see what's wrong."

As Tech out a helmet over Lexi's head and connected all the correct wires, he wondered to himself.

'What's wrong with her? Hopefully no brain damage, or Ace will have a fit.' He thought as he ran the test.

Soon after, he read over the results. His eyes widened as he read over the shocking information. He gulped, and told Lexi to take some rest. She unwillingly followed his orders, and soon he was left alone.

'I have to tell the guys.' He thought as he left for the main room.

**Later on:**

"Wait a sec, you're telling us that someone's messed with Lexi's brain?" Ace said, for the others were stupefied. **(Love that word!)**

"Yes. That's exactly what's I'm saying. But not her brain, more like the part where her memory is stored. Someone's erased all her thoughts, and she doesn't even know it."

"But-who-would-do-that-to-Lexi? I-mean-she-is-such-a-nice-girl-and-all." Rev said quickly.

"Probably that Scarlet girl…" Tech said to himself, not realizing he said it out loud.

"What kind of name is Scarlet?" Duck asked.

"Scarlet is the girl Lexi met today." Tech explained to the others.

"Oh yea! I remember her! Lexi told me she met a new friend, some girl named Scarlet who was hit by the meteor."

"Why would she _tell_ someone she was hit by the meteor? And use her powers on her?" Duck asked, exasperated.

"She didn't tell her Duck. She just assumed. I mean the girl was like a walking fire. Red everywhere. On her clothes, in her eyes, on her skin, etc." Ace said.

Tech nodded. "I get it. Lexi probably doesn't even remember how she met Scarlet. We need to keep Lexi away from this Scarlet."

"All right then! Where's Lexi?"

"I told her to take some rest. She's probably in her room now."

As the five of them left for Lexi's room, they weren't expecting something so big missing.

"Hey! Where's-Lexi?"

Tech went up to the computer and search for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where did she go?"

"She couldn't have gone far… I told her to rest only ten minutes ago."

"Loonatics! Move out! Find Lexi!"

**Please review.**


	6. Brainwashed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. **

**And, I'm sorry. Tech is a _coyote_. No need to remind me over and over again.**

The red human girl was in a throne room. Her pink robes dragged on the floor; she red hair wrapped up in a bun. Her crimson eyes roamed the large room of the mansion. She smirked as she found the door opening. She sat back down on her throne; she would enjoy this.

A pink bunny walked in a trancelike state; eyes red, and arms to the side. She stopped walking in front of the red girl: Redvenge.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk; Lexi, I wouldn't have to do this to you… if _only _you forgot about Ace, and the rest if the Loonatics. Pity I have to erase your memory, no?"

Lexi did not answer. She only stood there.

Redvenge picked herself up and walked around Lexi. She smiled, and put her finger to her chin in mock concentration. 'But that would be so _evil…_ should I do this Lexi?" She reached her face. "Should I erase your memory in order for you to join my side?" Lexi, again, said nothing.

Redvenge laughed, the laughter filled the room. She stopped as she saw a certain team of Loonatics heading her way in the cameras.

She mocked a frown, and then rolled her eyes. "They wouldn't dare," she whispered. She went to the wall; a small panel opened, and she pressed a button.

Anyone on the inside couldn't see a change.

No one on the outside could either.

In fact, they couldn't see anything.

**Outside:**

"Loonatics, any sign of Lexi?" Ace asked, flying on his jetpack.

"No Ace it's like she disappeared off the face of the earth! She isn't anywhere!" Tech exclaimed.

"Tech, could ya use your GPS?" Ace asked.

"Yea-okay-gotcha!"

"Wonder where that bunny went?" Duck asked.

"Not sure, but I bet ya it had to do with Redvenge."

"Hey-Ace?" Rev came up to him.

"Ya Rev?"

"I-found-her."

"That's great." Tech reached Ace. "Where is she?"

"I-don't-know."

"Wait a sec Rev, you said you did, where is she?"

"I-checked-the-place, but-there's-nothing-there."

"All right. That roadrunner's messing with our heads." Duck said. Slam grumbled in agreement.

"Rev, where is this place?" Ace asked.

"Follow-me!" And Rev ran, having to stop every once and a while slowed them down, yet they reached the place in five minutes.

The area was vast, nothing but green grass flowing in the wind.

"Where are we?"

"49 Ricketier Drive." Tech answered.

"Hey, isn't this where all the rich people live?" Duck asked. "Let's meet them! I'm sure they'd love to meet Danger Duck!"

"Not now Duck, this is important." Ace ordered. Duck calmed down, and walked across the area.

"Why would she be- oof!" Duck walked into… an invisible wall?

"Hold it Duck, seems like you found something." Ace said.

"My censors are picking up five heartbeats. Three in one area, two in the other."

"Wanna bet Lexi's in there?"

"Definitely."

**Please review. **


	7. No Mercy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed.

* * *

**

"Great! Now that's we know where she is, how are we suppose to get _in_?" Duck inquired to his teammates. He _did_ have a good point.

"Hm. Tech, ya think you could build something to reverse the effect?" Ace asked to coyote. Tech thought about it, and nodded a "yes". "Actually, now that I think about it, we won't need it." Ace continued. "Duck, see if you can teleport us inside. Rev, take Tech to the tower to bring any necessary weapons we might need. OK?" The team nodded and Duck took a hold of Slam and Ace's arms and "quacked" inside the invisible mansion.

* * *

Needless to say, Redvenge/Scarlet wanted only to bash her head against her wall, not caring if her skull was to be broken to pieces. She weakly rubbed her forehead with two fingers, ceasing the headache slightly. **(AN: Seriously, that's what I'm doing _now_ It's my second headache in 3 days!)**

The Loonatics were here.

And they had figured out that her mansion was invisible. _'Pompous Ass Loonatics, always getting what they want! Probably because they are males!'_ Redvenge thought as she paced in her throne room.

"Lexi!" she yelled out as the pink bunny came towards her, her eyes indicating she was still in Redvenge's mind control. Redvenge took her time to look over the female bunny.

It was only a week since she met Lexi, female member of the Loonatics, crushed on Ace, and had boys as friends. _Now_, she was Lexi, soon-to-be apprentice of Redvenge, crushed on no damn male, and had only females as friends.

"Lexi, I'm gonna give you a search and destroy mission." Redvenge stated as she sat on her throne. Lexi nodded, processing this information into her mind-controlled brain. "Search for the Loonatics in my mansion, and do off with every single one of them; show no mercy. Understand?"

"Good, now go and destroy the Male Loonatics!" She yelled to her. Lexi ran off in the other direction, hoping to find her former comrades to destroy them once and for all.

"Once they are out of the way…" Redvenge stated as she looked into a security camera, the image showing three males tied to a wall with steel cuffs. "All boys will be done for. No mercy at all…" Her little speech ended with a laugh so terribly cruel; there would be no hope until she was stopped.

And before her, Lexi needed to be stopped, in order to destroy her new friend, Redvenge.

* * *

**Please review. **


	8. The BloodStained Dagger

**Disclaimer: I don't own Loonatics Unleashed. **

**Anything in this chapter or story does not reflect the way _I_ feel. Understand? I merely feel this is the way "Redvenge" feels.**

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

_"Long ago, women did not gain the same rights as men. They could not vote, nor did they receive the same amount of pay after worked than men did. Before that, women could not even have jobs!_

"_It's their fault women were treated terribly. One day, they will take us, our bodies, for mere pleasure that will unfortunately satisfy their pathetic needs. And if that refuses to work, they will merely take more women for their own selfish gains._

"_That is why we must resist now, or this shall be our future. A future of torment and suffering, humiliation and pain… is that what you wish Lexi? Is this what you wish for our future?"_

_Lexi looked down to her feet, her body insignificant and tiny compared to that of the gorgeous woman standing before her. "… No master."_

"_Now, I ask you, will you question my priorities again?"_

_Silence ensued. _

"… _No Master."_

"_Good."_

Lexi opened her eyes, revealing now crimson orbs that screamed hatred, pain, and the remains of ashes from the flames hidden beneath her heart. Refusing to show pain in front of the woman who may be more powerful than herself, (she never knew), Lexi turned around silently; her footsteps were mere clicks as she stepped out of the treacherous room.

"_**Make sure you destroy them all…"**_

Her master's words echoed throughout her mind, implanting them in her brain. Still running, she fingered the dagger her master had given her as a present. It was indeed beautiful item: the handle was a bright ruby color, smooth as silk, and surrounding the handle was a golden snake, twisted on it, showing off the scales of the venomous reptile when it glistened in the light. The blade itself was made out of pure bronze, the edges so sharp that it led to blood by merely touching it.

Beautiful yet deadly. That's what seemed to revolve around this mansion.

Lexi ran, her outfit miraculously allowing her to do so. The outfit itself was also a blood color, scarlet (thus reflecting her master's true name), the fabric was silk as it wrapped tightly around her slim body. The top was a v-neck, and the straps hung loosely on her bare shoulders, while lace surrounding the wonderful fabric. She wore gold-colored pants and belled out at her ankles, and red leather boots to match.

Her now crimson eyes searched the area, and she scowled when she could not find a clue to lead her to her former teammates.

Closing her eyes, she listened to her vibrations of footsteps.

Smirking, she ran towards the direction where three pairs of feet ran quickly, headed for her direction.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

"How the heck are we going to find her? This place is a maze!" Duck cried out as his feet ran across the smooth tiles embedded in the mansion. Indeed, the mansion (which was starting to seem like a castle as they were introduced to more walls), was a confusing labyrinth, leaving the three Loonatics bewildered.

"We **have** to!" Ace shouted at him, his face impassive; his voice stern. Slam looked worriedly at the yellow bunny. He knew Ace wasn't like this; he understood that Lexi's disappearance was affecting him the most.

Running, they came face to face with a three-way passage. "Split up!" And with those words, each member of the Loonatics team ran a different path: Slam heading west, Duck heading east, while Ace went straight, running into the darkness.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Duck teleported from one end of the hall to another, only to meet dead ends. Grunting, he turned around, his eyes widening when he saw the reason for their search.

"There you are! Do you know how much trouble you're starting to be worth?" He said to the pink bunny, ignoring her new outfit and her shocking red eyes. Not hearing an answer, he looked into her eyes, his own widening even more when he noticed a change in her eyes.

**Blood red.**

"Lexi?" he whispered, as she came forward, a smirk dancing on her lips, as she came face to face with him, their faces only a few inches apart. Duck, who was in shock, couldn't move as the bronze dagger met his eyes.

"Goodnight." She whispered silently as she slashed the Duck, the blood from his arms and legs immobilized him as they slowly dripped out. Hitting a spot on his neck, he fell unconscious; slowly bleeding as she walked away, ready to find her new target.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

Slam, in whirlwind form, was twisting his way through the red halls. Stopping for a moment, he searched for the object of their little search party.

He was lost.

Who wouldn't be? The mansion was indeed the mother of all labyrinths. One hall had two dead ends (somehow) and he had to body slam the wall in order to pass through.

Hearing a soft noise behind him, he turned around quickly and moved out of the way as a dagger was embedded on the ground he stood on only w few seconds ago. Not wanting to think about what would have happened if he had not moved as fast as he did, he looked at his attacker, leaving his stupefied as the target before him.

Making a mistake of looking into her crimson eyes, he was lost in the swirls that seemed to form in them.

Knowing he was not able to move, Lexi quietly walked forward as she brought her face closer to Slam's, her bloodstained dagger ready to perform its job.

With one quick swipe, she decided to be nice, not caring if she disobeyed her master's orders, and cut only one arm light as she knocked out the descendent of the Tasmanian devil.

_**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**_

**I seriously would have written more, but my mind is filled with ideas for another one of my stories, and thus, I cannot concentrate completely on this one.** **I'm doing my best to end it quickly, no one will die, don't worry, so maybe there's two-three chapters left. (I would have made it longer, but I'm shaking here, and it's a holiday). **


	9. Lover Met Lover

**Disclaimers suck. Thank you and have a nice day.**

_**---**_

Lover Met Lover 

'_Lexi, how could you? Why would you do this to _**them?'**_'_

His gaze was hardened, his mouth set into a grim line. Silently, he took his sword out of its sheath, shadows dancing on it while the light glistened against it. He never thought there would be a day where he would use his sword on _her_, not even in training.

Taking out his communicator, static was heard while the electronic tried to gain a signal. Ace's emotionless eyes were mostly impassive as he waited, only filled with shame and pity.

Shame for the girl who did this.

Pity for his two teammates, his _friends_, whose blood stained his hands as the two of them suffered agony and pain, for they were scarred.

How could she do this to them? _Duck? Slam?_

"Ace, is that you?" The bunny looked down to his communicator; the blurred image of Tech stored in the small screen. Ace cursed himself for taking the straight path; it only led to the basement, where the connection was terrible.

"Listen to me Tech." Ace gulped grimly; not wishing for his friend to know what tragic incident happened upon Duck and Slam.

"I need backup; some of them being paramedics." He said quietly, but Tech heard him, barely, but still heard him. Ace could only watch a dejá vu version of him overcome Tech as his eyes widened and his mouth turned agape.

"W-" His attempt at speaking came out in a whisper as Tech watched Ace shed a lone tear that dripped slowly off his cheek. Ace only said Duck and Slam, and immediately Tech regained his composure, and he quickly told Ace to press the blue bottom on the back of his communicator, which he did, bringing out a holographic screen.

"Now, look for the button that says _Transporter_, and point to your target. They should arrive here any moment."

Nodding, Ace pressed the touch screen, and pointed it to Duck and Slam, who he had to carry towards the basement only moments before, in fear that someone would find them.

He was glad he trusted his instincts.

Not even a minute after he pressed the touch screen, the ray of light blue light, in its shimmering and glittery form, touched Danger Duck and Slam, and soon, their forms were dissolving into thin air, until nothing was left.

"Oh no…" was the whisper that came from Tech as the bodies of two Loonatics were placed in the infirmary. "I'll make sure they're okay Ace… don't worry."

Ace only nodded, and shut the communicator off.

"… _**Ace …"**_

He froze, and slowly turned his gaze to behind him. A new tear fell down his face, knowing he would only show his weakest moment to her, and her alone, even if she was the reason that _they _were in danger in dying.

He loved her that much.

If only she knew…

"Lexi…" he whispered, and somewhere in the back of his thoughts, where nothing could be reached at the moment, he couldn't help but think they were in some corny love story, if you don't count the fact that the girl behind was evil and intent on killing off her "former" friends, as her "leader" liked to say.

He also couldn't help but think about how beautiful she looked right then and there.

But when he stared at her intently, in hopes that just maybe, _maybe_, she would change back.

And for a second, a mere _second_, he could've sworn that he saw a flicker of an unknown emotion reflecting in her eyes.

Sword met dagger.

Yellow met pink.

Boy met girl.

Lover met lover.

_**---**_

… _You must win my dear…_

… _But, but Ace's me friend! I can't! …_

… _Foolish girl! Have you forgotten the power **males** will hold if we let them reign in power? …_

… _But Master! It is Ace! Ace wouldn't hurt me! …_

… _Of course he will. He desires your body right this instant! …_

… _N-no m-master… _

… _He wishes to ravish his lips upon yours! … _

… _N-no… h-he wouldn't …_

… _He only wants your **body**, not **you!** …_

… _N-no …_

… _Yes …_

… _No. …_

… _Yes! …_

… _NO! …_

**(1)**

_**---**_

Her crimson eyes, the same eyes that proved that she was her master's servant, under the hypnosis of the one called _Redvenge_, disappeared, dissolving back into the color they once were.

"Huh?" Lexi stopped in her actions, her dagger fading into a red mist, considering that Lexi was no longer the faithful servant of the Master, but a Loonatic, so it's work was done. The dagger worked for no goody-two-shoes.

"Hyah!", Ace shouted before swinging his sword upon her, but the pink bunny only performed a back flip, and looked into his eyes, and only then did Ace stop.

'_Is she back to normal? Or is this a trick?'_

"Ace, stop!" she shouted frantically. Ace stayed on his toes though, even though he placed the sword back in its sheath. "Please." She said, her eyes begging for him to forgive her.

"… Lexi?" He asked quietly, secretly hoping that it truly was _his _Lexi who talking to him, not the Lexi who was under Redvenge's command, and called herself Stiletto, (well, that's the name Redvenge gave her).

"It's me Ace… what happened?" Lexi, on the other hand, was utterly bewildered. Why was she fighting Ace, why was he acting suspicious of her (it wasn't that hard to figure out), and _what_ was she wearing?

Abruptly, Ace's body was upon hers, his arms wrapped around her. She placed his arms around him as well, confused by his actions. Not even a moment later, Ace parted away from her, scratching his head in embarrassment.

"Heh, heh… sorry 'bout that." Lexi looked down in embarrassment as well, not wanting to tell him that she _liked_ his warm body on hers, but that's a different story.

To _her_ anyway. (Wink)

"Lexi, how'd ya break the spell?" Ace asked, curiosity overcoming his senses.

Lexi looked up in confusion, but it dawned on her immediately.

She…

With a dagger…

**Sliced **their arms…

Tears poured out of her eyes, and she ran out, not caring where she went as long as she didn't have to tell Ace how she had used a **dagger**, on Duck and Slam, her _friends_.

Guilt was overcoming her.

Bringing her right back into the evil clutches of **_Redvenge_. **

_**---**_

**(1) - If you didn't understand this part, let me explain. Lexi was having an inside debate (in her head) with Redvenge, who's like her conscience when Lexi was hypnotized. So the real Redvenge didn't know what was going on. You could figure out who was speaking when. (Unless you don't, feel free to ask). **

**Ok, someone in a review much before last chapter told me that the story was good but he/she thought that the story was going nowhere and was short (And I COMPLETELY agree with you, by the way), so I hope this was better (certainly made me feel better).**

**PEOPLE! ATTENTION! I might end the story soon. Not sure when, my twisted head could come up with a twist faster that you can say, _"Damn"_ and I might need a sequel…**

**Don't think I could do that… maybe, maybe not… **

**But there's a chance the story won't end happily (because there would be a sequel equally as bad)**

**Or I could end it in a couple of chapters.**

**I don't _want_ to, but I need some completed stories before I start the needed sequel to another story (because I LOVE leaving people with cliffhangers, so I literally end the story will a cliffhanger, which made everyone think someone died…)**

**Haha.**

**Ivy.**


	10. Anything

_Crap! She's gone, and it's all my fault. _

He ran after her, trying to find Lexi.

_Where is she? _

Anger filled his senses as he ran faster, cursing the one who had caused all this.

_**Redvenge. **_

He would get his revenge on her, that's what he'd do!

He was going to break her apart piece by piece, limb by limb. She wanted to get revenge on males did she? Well, allow _him _to show her how them males THINK about that!

_Lexi... _

Lexi is gone because of her, all because of her! He wouldn't be able to tell her that he loved her since she was too busy running away from her.

_Just to get to Redvenge? _

No, he wouldn't stand for this. Something had to be done.

**Someone** had to die.

And he knew just the perfect person.

_I know you're laughing now, but watch, when I'm done with you, you won't even __**remember **__HOW to laugh!_

_I am going to kill you for what you did to her. _

_What you did to Lexi. _

_What you made her to do my friends. _

_She thinks it's all her fault and I'm going to make sure she understands that it wasn't her fault. It was yours!_

_You won't get a chance to rot in jail because __**I'll **__never let you get there. _

_You'll be dead before you know it Reddy. _

_And I tend to keep my promises._

* * *

_How could I do that to them?_

Blood...

So much blood.

Everywhere. Here, there.

All because of her.

Her and her only.

_Duck... _

It was her fault he was in the hospital.

_Slam... _

It was her fault they were in danger of losing their lives.

She was such a moron! How could she have fallen for that?

No... she'd never make that mistake again.

No... she wouldn't.

She'd stay far away from them. She'd keep them safe from her.

_I don't want to hurt you guys ever again. _

She stopped running. She was lost as it is.

"Stilletto!"

She froze, not knowing what to do.

_No... she found me. _

"Stilletto, the moronic Loonatics are here. Finish the rest of them off!"

She nodded, smirking as she realized Redvenge hadn't figured out her mind control was no longer in effect...

"My weapon is missing Mistress."

"Ugh! That idiotic, crazy, _**male**_ Loonatic. Fine, here. Use mine for the time being." She smiled at her. "You deserve it after all the good work you've done."

Lexi nodded, knowing her next move would keep her from the Loonatics forever.

She turned around, only to be stopped by the sight of a bleeding Redvenge, a sword cutting through her body.

_What..._

She was shocked.

There was Ace.

There was his sword.

There was a nearly dead Redvenge.

_But... _

"I'm sorry you had to see that Lexi." He said quietly, not looking up. "But it had to be done. She has done too much to hurt everyone, especially you... and I'm sick of it."

_He did it... _

_For me? _

_Me? _

_ME?_

"But..." She dropped the dagger that Redvenge had given her, and kicked it away. Even though she was shocked she knew Redvenge wasn't dead yet.

_Thankfully. _

She walked up to Ace and hugged him in a comforting gesture.

He did it for her.

She could do it for him.

"I'm sorry Ace." She began crying, annoyed that she did so. She was supposed to be strong for Ace, not cry like a two-year-old!

He hugged her back, digging his head into the crook of her shoulder. He breathed, allowing warm air to flutter over her neck.

"It wasn't your fault Lexi. It never was. And I did what I had to do to make sure no one ever took advantage of you again."

_He did it for me? _

"I did it for you Lexi." He whispered, using his finger to lift up her chin. "You're my main reason for everything, ya know? I'd do anything for you like I did tonight."

She smiled, reaching up to give him a kiss on the lips.

"Thank you Ace."

* * *

An hour later Redvenge was in an ambulence, with police and medics everywhere, trying to save her life but they knew she would die soon.

There was nothing anyone could do.

The sword had cut near her heart, punctured her lung, and a variety of other injuries.

She knew that if Redvenge didn't make it, Ace would be in jail.

Ace would be captured.

Ace would be killed.

They knew that. The two of them knew that consequences of his actions.

She smiled anyway.

It didn't matter. They left a holo-message for the team.

They had said goodbye to their lives as the Loonatics.

After all, he said he'd do anything for her.

So why couldn't she run away with him?

* * *

**... DON'T KILL ME PLEASE... **

**PLEASE. **

**PRETTY PLEASE. **

**If you love me you won't kill me? Wait, you hate me for not updating for ... gulp two years. Ok that didn't work. **

**Umm... You don't have to review?? I don't deserve it... **

**Yea that's the end. Up there. I ended it because 1) I couldn't drag it out any longer, and 2) ... I was afraid you all wouldn't want to wait more for another update. **

**Um... I liked writing the fic a lot... my updating skills are horrible, I agree completely. This is to hoping my updating skills get better!!**

**Love,**

**Ivy?**


End file.
